


Falling Slowly

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 9





	Falling Slowly

01

连续七天看到宿舍桌上摆着的玫瑰花，一点没衰败，反而愈发娇艳盛放，曺圭贤才有些后知后觉地反应过来，这花不是随手买了放在桌上，而是有人一天一天换了新的。

宿舍只有他和金厉旭住着，而他对此一无所知，那花是谁放的自然不言而喻。可金厉旭这几天也没有行程，每天只是忙着音乐剧的练习， 哪里来的闲情逸致，每天去挑新的鲜花。这么连续过了几天，他下班回来又看到桌上的花瓶放着新的玫瑰，才终于有些沉不住气。放下手里的包，装作一副不在意的样子问正在沙发上玩手机的金厉旭：“茶几上的花是粉丝送来的吗？”

“不是。”金厉旭头也不抬：“音乐剧的乐队成员送的。”

“哪个成员，我见过吗？”

“那个键盘手，你上次来探班的时候见过吧？”

这么一说曺圭贤有了些印象。是个看上去很低调的年轻人，文质彬彬的样子，温和又有礼貌。曺圭贤之所以对他有印象，是因为上次他去看金厉旭，在练习的间隙聊天，金厉旭咳嗽了几声，那人几乎下一秒就递了瓶水上来。曺圭贤这才注意到，那人就坐在不远的地方，不过于殷勤地打扰他们聊天，却一直在看着金厉旭。

想到这里曺圭贤更加不舒服起来。他靠着茶几，看着沙发上坐着的金厉旭，装着若无其事地接着问：“他人这么好吗，每天给你们所有演员送花？”

“没有，就给我的。”

曺圭贤装不下去了。他眉头都皱起来，语气也不自觉地有些紧张：“他送你花做什么？”

金厉旭听到这一句终于放下了手机，抬起眼睛看着曺圭贤，扬了扬嘴角站起来，拿起来桌上的玫瑰：“你猜他送我花做什么？”

曺圭贤被噎得说不出话来，眼睁睁看着金厉旭拿起来玫瑰进了房间，关上门没再理他。

也对，他何苦问。休息时间也舍不得移开目光，看到金厉旭一点点身体不适都关心得要命，现在更是一日一日地送金厉旭玫瑰花。

摆明了是在追求金厉旭。

02

这套被追求的流程曺圭贤熟悉得很。年少就出道，曺圭贤没真的大张旗鼓地追求过什么人，但这些年受到的或明或暗的示好和表白却并不少。特别是多年以前，第一个和他表白的，就是金厉旭。

还是在刚出道的时候。曺圭贤没那么多朋友，也没什么人气，身边的恶意都多过受到的喜欢。不过是个初出茅庐的十几岁少年，对未来充满迷茫没有一点自信，组合也还没稳定下来，所有人似乎都有更重要的事要担心，曺圭贤自己的一腔不安和委屈，便无人在意。

只有金厉旭，像是能理解的样子。即使金厉旭只是分出了十分之一的关心给曺圭贤，已经是那时候的少年想要紧紧拥抱珍藏的温暖和体贴。他便喜欢粘着金厉旭，同龄人像是能有无数的共鸣，何况曺圭贤只是想要一个能够互相理解互相支持的人而已。曺圭贤心思单纯又善良，感受到一点点温暖，便想要千百倍地回报回去，每一个点点滴滴的喜欢都被他视若珍宝地收藏。

却也没想过，自己满腔感激回报回去的热情和无法克制的碰触，有朝一日也会被会错了意。

许多年过去了，曺圭贤仍然记得那个夜晚。他都忘了大家是因为什么而举行的庆功宴，或许是因为什么舞台或综艺，现在看起来可能都微不足道的成绩，那时候却让所有人觉得来之不易。大家都喝了些酒，金厉旭早早地回房间睡下了，曺圭贤洗完了澡，穿着浴袍，头发都没吹干，满心雀跃地钻进了金厉旭的被窝。

他那时候已经终于有了自己的床，遇到开心的事却仍习惯性地想来金厉旭的身边呆着。金厉旭背对着他睡，曺圭贤便伸出条胳膊，搭在金厉旭腰上，困意袭来也闭上了眼睛。

却没想到金厉旭没睡着。

怀里的人动了一下，曺圭贤睁开了眼睛，就感受到金厉旭在他怀里转过身来，成了和他面对面看着的姿势。

金厉旭的床并不大，这么一来连呼吸都觉得近在咫尺。金厉旭卸了妆有些疲惫，晚上喝了酒，脸也有些红，鼻息都打在曺圭贤的脸上。

曺圭贤有些不明所以，却感觉到金厉旭伸出了胳膊，搭上了曺圭贤放在金厉旭腰上的手。

房间里没有别人，两人之间的气氛平白生出些暧昧。曺圭贤被看得有些发毛，刚想开口嬉笑几句，却看到金厉旭向他凑过来。两个人之间的距离本来就没有几公分，曺圭贤没来得及躲开，只是错愕了不到一秒钟的功夫，金厉旭闭上眼睛，吻过了他的唇角。

几乎没来得及思考，曺圭贤的身体本能地先做出了反应。

下一秒，曺圭贤伸手推开了金厉旭，自己猛地坐起来。原本那点暧昧的气息荡然无存，曺圭贤甚至不敢回头看一眼被他推开的金厉旭。

床的另一边传来了些动静，金厉旭也坐了起来。曺圭贤闭上眼睛，过了一会儿才听到金厉旭的声音，在他耳边有些怯懦地响起来。

“对不起。”

曺圭贤睁开眼，便正好看到金厉旭想要触碰自己，又被他突然的动作吓了一跳又收回的双手。

看曺圭贤不说话，金厉旭便接着说：“对不起，我还以为你也喜欢我。”

这个“也”字来得没头没尾，曺圭贤却突然明白了金厉旭的意思。

他对金厉旭是什么样的？亲密无间无话不谈，好事坏事都最想和对方分享，台上台下都喜欢黏在一起，在“朋友”这个定义之前，恨不得打上无数“最好的”，“最亲密的”，“最不能分开的”这样的标签。连曺圭贤自己有时候都觉得他们的互动是不是太过于亲密，可金厉旭没有一点不自然，曺圭贤便也很快把这点疑虑抛之脑后。

他早该知道金厉旭心思深，把这些全都牢牢记在心里，日复一日地，当成了喜欢。

——我还以为你也喜欢我。

因为把每一分亲近都当成了示好，每一分热情都当成了回应。

因为金厉旭喜欢自己。

“我不是。”那时候曺圭贤还不到二十岁，第一次遇到这样的事，顾不上想怎样回应才体面又妥帖，只是有些笨拙地重复：“我不是，我没有。”

“嗯，我知道了。”金厉旭闭上眼睛，终于还是把伸出的手收了回去：“对不起。”

“没事。”曺圭贤挤出来一点笑容，故作轻松地说：“说清楚了就好，那我回去睡了。”

他第一反应是想逃，说完这句话匆匆套上拖鞋，甚至没回头看一眼金厉旭。走出金厉旭的房间关上门才觉得脑子很乱，被人知道了怎么办，会对组合有什么影响，要替金厉旭保密才行。要怎么继续和金厉旭做朋友，要怎么一如往常地相处。

他是该愤怒到拂袖而去的，可回过神来只剩下担心，甚至想再回去抱抱金厉旭，告诉他你别再难过了。

他不知道金厉旭是以什么样的心情度过了那个夜晚，怎样地难堪又故作平静。也是自然地，被关在房间里的金厉旭没看到曺圭贤欲言又止的解释，和在门口折返想要敲门的双手，金厉旭只记住了一件事。

在那之后漫长的十几年里金厉旭都只记得一件事，那就是曺圭贤不喜欢他。

03

即使是还没退伍空闲时间不多，曺圭贤也觉得，自己遇见金厉旭音乐剧乐队的那位年轻人见得太频繁了些。

本来他是很少在音乐剧练习的时候去探班的，这次也不准备再去，现在却恨不得一有时间就往练习室跑。

特地多留心了些，也就不出所料地，几乎每一次去看金厉旭的练习，都能见到那位乐队的键盘手。休息的时候不来打扰他们，但就在不远的地方静静地待着。

再过了些日子，即使是在练习室之外的地方，曺圭贤也能见到那张已经有些熟悉的脸。一次曺圭贤下班回到宿舍，在停车场刚好看到金厉旭从一辆陌生的车上下来。透过车窗看到驾驶座上的人的时候，曺圭贤已经不觉得意外。

他看着金厉旭和那人招手说了再见，车开走了他才加快了步伐，跟到金厉旭身边和他一起进了电梯。

“今天怎么没开车？”

“你怎么知道？”金厉旭愣了一下，才反应过来：“刚在停车场看到了？”

“嗯。”

“他住得不远，去练习室会路过宿舍，我就蹭个车，环保嘛。”

曺圭贤皱皱眉头。那便不是偶尔地送一下，而是每个练习的日子的固定接送了。

他低头撇撇嘴，小声地嘟囔了一句：“没安好心。”

电梯空间并不大，小声的抱怨并没逃过金厉旭的耳朵，听的人笑了出来：“送我一下就是不安好心啊，还不许别人对我好了？”

“他是想追你。”

“我知道啊。”金厉旭出了电梯，一边摁密码一边和曺圭贤笑：“他还以为我不知道呢。年轻人挺有趣的，表现得这么明显，却又害羞不敢表白，挺可爱的是不是。”

金厉旭看起来没有一点排斥，甚至语气里还有些开心，听得曺圭贤更加不爽：“那他要是表白了呢？你也喜欢他吗？”

金厉旭的动作停了，可是背对着自己，曺圭贤看不到金厉旭的表情。

“谁知道呢。”金厉旭说：“我也挺久没谈恋爱了，不是吗。”

04

金厉旭这些年不是没谈过恋爱，曺圭贤也一样。

他那时候就不喜欢金厉旭谈恋爱，上升期偶像交往同性恋人，再小心谨慎，一旦被人发现几乎是搭上了整个职业生涯。他知道金厉旭付出了多少，便更怕因为一段所谓的爱情，金厉旭积累的所有东西都毁于一旦。

而曺圭贤所见的部分并不多。金厉旭不是个喜欢把自己的感情和别人分享的人，也知道分寸，年长的哥哥们便也从来不过问金厉旭和谁在交往。怕被人发现，金厉旭甚至不准恋人来看自己的演唱会或是公开行程。即使曺圭贤自认和他走得最近，之前金厉旭的几位恋人他也都没见过，只是看到过金厉旭和他们在电话或视频里嘘寒问暖。金厉旭分给爱情的部分并不多，即使是假期也很少出去约会，从来没带人回过宿舍，在曺圭贤的印象里甚至没有夜不归宿的时候。

对于曺圭贤来说，以前金厉旭的恋爱便都是“不可见”的部分，有的只是“金厉旭在谈恋爱”这么一个概念，在他面前还是一如往常，恋爱或单身，金厉旭永远是他的金厉旭，没有一点影响。

可他第一次见，金厉旭一日一日收到别人的玫瑰花，和别人温柔地调笑，坐在别人的副驾驶上提醒别人注意安全，末了还要说一句明天见。明明连表白都没有，曺圭贤这个旁观者却能看出几分甜蜜。金厉旭该是这样的，被人捧在手心里，恨不得把全世界都给他一般地对他好，他的金厉旭总有一天会离开他，变成另一个人珍藏的那束光。

要是那个晚上答应他就好了，金厉旭就永远是我的。

就算知道这想法太过于不合时宜，曺圭贤也忍不住要这样想。

05

下班了曺圭贤才看到金厉旭的信息，说今晚音乐剧的剧组聚餐，不在宿舍吃晚饭了，要曺圭贤自己吃。

又和那小子在一起。曺圭贤想到就觉得烦，消息都没回就退出了聊天页面，顺便叫上朋友们，也不管金厉旭说过的禁止，约了人来宿舍喝酒。

许是因为人多，聊起来也没完，曺圭贤却频频走神，想起来看看时间才发现已经过了晚上十点。酒桌上的男人们都还有一肚子的话想说，第二天是周末，放在往日曺圭贤一定会和大家一起喝个过瘾不醉不归，今天却叫了停。金厉旭应该快回来了，他还得收拾一下，金厉旭不喜欢他带一群朋友回来，也不喜欢宿舍餐桌乱糟糟还都是酒气，大家散了也得他来清理。

他收拾得慢吞吞的，碗盘洗好了就随手丢在一边，金厉旭如果这时候回来，不免又要对他大声嚷嚷。可在这样的一个夜晚里曺圭贤竟然觉得，被金厉旭骂一顿好像也不赖。

再慢吞吞也有收拾完的时候，已经快凌晨，金厉旭还没回来。

曺圭贤拿起来手机，想给金厉旭打个电话，才看到自己错过的两个来电，以及一则来自陌生号码的消息。

“圭贤前辈好，我是厉旭哥剧组的朋友，他今晚聚餐有些喝多了，在我家睡一夜，明天醒了再回宿舍。”

发短信的人看起来也没少喝，甚至忘记了落款，可不需要落款，曺圭贤也猜得出来这是谁。

金厉旭酒量很好，是喝了多少才会醉，他不可能放金厉旭住在那人家里。曺圭贤打回了那个陌生的号码，响了没几声就被对方接起来。

“你好。”

“我是圭贤。”曺圭贤的语气柔和又礼貌：“刚才没听到电话。厉旭喝醉了吗？你家在哪里，我去接他回来。”

“可是厉旭哥已经在客房睡着了......”

“他喝多了会有点脾气，怎么好麻烦你呢，我带他回来吧。”

“是厉旭哥自己说今天不想回宿舍的。”

曺圭贤听到这句话握紧了手机，再没了和他周旋客套的耐心，语气里也多了不容拒绝的坚定：“你家在哪里，我去和他说。”

要到了地址曺圭贤叫了辆车，赶到他家的时候是那人来开的门。他没说谎，金厉旭没发酒疯，在客房的床上安静地睡着。曺圭贤随便客套了几句，走到床边，轻轻推了推金厉旭，语气温柔地喊他：“先起来了，回去睡。”

金厉旭醒是醒了，脑子却还不清楚。那人没再拦着，和曺圭贤一起扶着金厉旭下了楼，在停车场里等着曺圭贤刚用手机软件叫的车。凌晨有些冷，曺圭贤给金厉旭裹紧了自己的外套，却听到旁边的人开了口：

“我没想对厉旭哥做什么的，前辈可以不用那么大敌意。”

曺圭贤扶稳了金厉旭，没回头看。

“是厉旭哥自己说不想回宿舍，不想见到圭贤前辈的，我才问要不要来我家呆一夜，反正客房空着。厉旭哥来了就睡着了，我也没问……”

“不用你问。”刚好叫的车来了，曺圭贤便和司机招手示意，一边淡淡地说：“我会自己问他，他也会自己对我说。”

扶金厉旭坐上车后座的时候动静有些大，不小心松了手金厉旭直接倒在了后座上，被曺圭贤摁着坐稳了自己也坐到他身边的时候金厉旭才终于是醒了。车开在路上金厉旭有些迷茫地看着曺圭贤，看了一会儿撇了撇嘴：“不是说了不想回去，怎么还是带我回去了。”

曺圭贤没理这个喝多了的人说的醉话，只是攥紧了拳头，胡乱应对着金厉旭的胡言乱语的同时盯着前排的司机。他怕金厉旭喝多了说什么不该说的被认出来，直到车开到了宿舍楼下曺圭贤才松了口气。

曺圭贤自己都不愿意承认，在车上真有那么一瞬间，曺圭贤觉得金厉旭说了什么也没关系，被误会了就好了，真被人误解了他们的关系，金厉旭便永远和他绑定着，再不用分开，去什么别的人身边。

06

明明金厉旭才是喝多了的那个，第二天曺圭贤却醒得比他还晚。

他是被客厅的动静吵醒的，踩上拖鞋出了卧室就看到已经穿戴整齐准备出门的金厉旭。

“这么早去哪里？”

“约了朋友，吵醒你了吗？”

曺圭贤摇了摇头，金厉旭接着说：“昨晚是你特地接我回来的？谢谢你了。”

“没事。”曺圭贤犹豫了一下，还是开口问金厉旭：“你见完朋友早些回来吧？我很久没和你好好聊聊天了。”

“好啊。”金厉旭一边答应着一边背上包：“那我来做饭，你准备好红酒，我们晚上见了。”

07

金厉旭言出必行，晚餐做了一桌菜。酒足饭饱两个人在沙发上坐着，谁都懒得去洗碗。

曺圭贤在意着昨晚金厉旭说的不想回来不想见到自己，却拿不准金厉旭记不记得，也不知道怎么开口问。他拿着酒杯，看了金厉旭一会儿，才先随便找了个话题：“你今天去见谁了，军队的朋友吗？”

“不是，还是乐队的那个孩子。昨晚麻烦他了，今天一醒了就看到他的消息，想着还是见一面比较好。”

曺圭贤怎么也没想到金厉旭见的又是他。怎么也绕不过这个人，让曺圭贤有些头疼，更有些生气。提到了这人曺圭贤便不再拐弯抹角，直接问金厉旭：“他昨晚和我说你不想回来，不想见到我，是怎么回事？我又做了什么让你生气了吗？”

金厉旭没回答他的问题，而是笑着岔开了话题：“他这么对你说了吗？那他对你的敌意还真是不小。”

“他为什么要对我有敌意？”

“你是真傻还是装傻啊曺圭贤。”曺圭贤竟然在金厉旭这话里听出了些撒娇的意味：“因为我成天和你待在一起，不在一起的时候也一直在提你，而他在追我啊。”

“那我能追你吗？”

这话就这么自然而然地从曺圭贤嘴里脱口而出，直到说出了口曺圭贤才意识到自己说了什么。若还有一分理智，曺圭贤就不会说这样的话，可此情此景下就这么说出来，好像也不是太意外，好像这话在曺圭贤嘴边挂了很多年，直到说出来的那一刻，曺圭贤才能意识到它的存在。

金厉旭听到了倒是没有一点意外，甚至扬起嘴角笑了起来：“你就是不想我谈恋爱对不对？”

“不是的。”曺圭贤仿佛回到了许多年前被金厉旭亲吻过的那个夜晚，一样地笨嘴拙舌不知遣词造句，只能再重复一次：“我是说，我能追你吗。”

金厉旭不笑了。

他端起来酒杯看着窗外，天有些黑了，以往他和曺圭贤会去阳台聊天，再晚些还能看到天上的星群。可今天没有，金厉旭只是看着酒杯里液体反射的灯光，过了一会儿才说：“你知道吗，他今天和我表白了。”

曺圭贤坐直了身子。

“大概是你昨晚真的让他有了点危机感，他还小，也真的沉不住气，今天冒冒失失地就和我说了。他还以为这么长时间了我真没看出来呢。”

“是因为我吗？”曺圭贤苦笑了一下：“看来我还是说晚了吗。”

“你知道吗？我其实在等着他和我表白的。他真的喜欢我，也很温柔，但也很有趣。年纪轻轻的却很有担当，我觉得和他谈恋爱的话我应该会很开心，也应该会很省心。”

曺圭贤听着金厉旭这么诉说着，几乎连表面上的笑容都快要维持不住。就在他想找个借口生硬地结束这话题的时候，他听到金厉旭说：“但我没答应。”

“你不是问我为什么不想回来，不想见到你吗？你没做错什么，是我真的想好好谈个恋爱了。”

“你可能没想到吧，出道以来我从来没好好地谈过一场恋爱。以前有过两个所谓的男朋友，你大概也有印象，但与其说是男朋友，不如说是不了了之的暧昧对象，没熬到有什么结果就匆匆结束了。所以这次我遇到这么好的人，我想着等他沉不住气来问我能不能做他男朋友，我就答应。”

“可他真的表白了的那一刻我才知道不行，我说不出答应的话，他也该有一个真的喜欢他珍惜他的人。我总不能为了谈恋爱而谈恋爱，我不喜欢他，就给不了这个交代。我不想回来，不想见到你，我是该离你远一点才行，我只要在你身边，我就只看得到你，我知道这样不好，但我一点办法都没有。”

金厉旭语气平稳，可曺圭贤那么了解他，怎么会抓不住金厉旭声音里的那些不对劲。他扳正了金厉旭的身子，果然看到了金厉旭脸上的眼泪。被曺圭贤用手指抹去的时候似乎还有些尴尬，金厉旭打掉他的手，继续冲他笑。

“你不想我谈恋爱，我就不谈了。你想要我回来住我就回来住，你想多和我在一起，我和你在一起就是了。曺圭贤，回忆是会骗人的，总想象自己错过了什么，就会不经意间美化它，甚至自己说服自己那就是你想要的。你还想要什么呢？过来拿就是了，到你不想要了的那天记得还给我就好。但别说你想追我那么无可挽回的话，我信了的话，没有办法还给你的。”

大概是退伍以后变得感性，金厉旭从来没对曺圭贤说过这样的话，让曺圭贤觉得自己最基本的语言能力都没了，只知道伸手环住金厉旭的肩膀，却说不出一句好听的安慰话。

“你不用还的。”这话说出来曺圭贤自己都觉得有些苍白，又语无伦次地解释：“我那么多年前推开了你，因为我那时候不喜欢你。我比你慢热，喜欢一个人要用很久，你不能光记得我那时候说的不喜欢你，你这样给我判处了死刑，对我一点也不公平。”

他看见金厉旭有些无奈地笑。想想也是，明明谁看都是金厉旭比较委屈，曺圭贤倒是把自己说得可怜极了。

“我喜欢你的，你信我。”他抱住金厉旭，只顾有些笨拙地重复：“金厉旭，你信我。”

08

如果说有什么事比第一次约会就因为下班晚了而迟到更加尴尬的话，就是曺圭贤终于赶到约定的地点见到金厉旭，两个人一回头就刚好遇到了前几天刚被金厉旭拒绝的那位乐队键盘手。

对方看到他们两个也愣了一下，本来想拉着金厉旭赶紧走人的曺圭贤就不能装作没看到。对方一副了然于心的样子，和金厉旭打招呼也还是熟络又热情，曺圭贤看了就觉得不舒服，人都走远了也还是臭着一张脸，忙内的脾气在这时候发作，摆明了等着金厉旭来哄。

偏偏金厉旭就只看热闹，明知道他在想什么，却也不来说一两句好听话让他开心些。坐在订好的餐厅里曺圭贤把玩着手里的餐巾，终于沉不住气开口问金厉旭：“你会不会有一天后悔呢？”

金厉旭忙着看手里的菜单，没跟上曺圭贤的思路，抬眼疑惑地看他：“后悔什么？”

“我不太会谈恋爱，也没那么多哄你开心的心思，我们在一起的相处模式好像都和以前做好朋友的时候没什么区别。你说想好好谈一场恋爱，现在这样是你想要的吗。”

金厉旭有些意外地挑了挑眉，没忍住笑了出来。曺圭贤有些气恼地怪他：“我认真和你说的你笑什么！”

“我越来越信了，你是真的喜欢我。”金厉旭笑得停不下来：“曺圭贤什么时候这样没自信地患得患失过，你也太喜欢我了。”

“那你呢。”曺圭贤问他：“你会一直喜欢我吗，会无聊吗，会不会有一天也把错过的人在脑海里无限美化，然后觉得后悔呢。”

金厉旭没理他，叫来服务生递上选好的菜单，才慢条斯理地看着曺圭贤，掰着手指头和他做数学题。

“那我们来算算好了。他比你年轻，得一分。比你体贴，得一分。比你细心，得一分。做乐队的弹琴还比你好，得一分。你比他帅，得一分。比他唱歌好听，得一分，比他有钱。再算你一分好了。”

曺圭贤也不知道自己为什么要陪着做这么幼稚的算数：“那还有一分呢？”

“你怎么不算上最重要的呢。评分员是我啊。给你一千分，别人都没有。”

金厉旭看他的眼睛里是无限温柔和爱意

“因为我只喜欢你啊。”

End


End file.
